Sakura y Un Día Inusual
by Watanuki's Glasses
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto es una chica muy activa y alegre, pero, un extraño dolor que la invade hace que su rutina cambie ese día. Preocupado por ella, Shaoran Li, su persona más especial, intentará hacer algo para ella, esperando que ella se mejore pronto. Soy mala haciendo sinopsis xD Sólo gozenlo (?)


**_Un pequeño aviso antes de que lean la historia: Imagínense que Clear Card no ha sucedido xD Este one-shot sucede en un mundo pacífico donde el final del manga original sigue vigente e intacto (?)_**

Sakura Kinomoto corre felizmente de un lado a otro durante su entrenamiento con las demás porristas. Con tan sólo trece años, la pequeña con cabello corto castaño y grandes ojos verdes, se mueve con una destreza que es característica de ella. Un salto, tras otro salto y una caída perfecta.

—¡Buen trabajo, Sakura-chan! —felicita Chiharu Mihara, una hermosa chica que lleva un par de coletas. Sakura no responde al cumplido, sólo se limita a sonreír tímidamente. Esa era otra cualidad en ella, apenarse al recibir cumplidos. Quizás porque no se creía una chica extraordinaria, aunque en realidad sí lo era. Eso era algo que muy pocos sabían en realidad: Sakura Kinomoto era la ama de las Cartas Sakura, las cuales anteriormente eran conocidas como Cartas Clow. Creadas por un mago poderoso de nombre Reed Clow, había roto el sello de éstas al abrir el libro en el que estaban guardadas. Había liberado también al guardián de éstas, un pequeño de nombre Kerberos.

Gracias a ese evento, Sakura fue escogida para ser Cardcaptor y fue así como inició en la magia.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos con la siguiente rutina! —ordenó la profesora. Las chicas gritaron emocionadas al unísono, reuniéndose para poder coordinarse. Un salto, un giro y una caída perfecta. Sakura sabía que sería pan comido. Cuando se dispuso a saltar, una extraña sensación comenzó a invadirla.

 _Incomodidad. Dolor._

Sakura negó con su cabeza, como si quisiera sacudir así aquel sentimiento. Sin embargo, no había sido suficiente. Durante el giro se había mareado un poco y al momento de caer con ambas piernas abiertas de par en par, un gran dolor en su estómago dibujó un gesto de malestar en su rostro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Chiharu preocupada. La chica de ojos verdes asintió apenas, envolviendo su estómago con su brazo.

—No es nada —susurró Sakura, levantándose. Le dedicó una sonrisa, pero eso no fue suficiente para convencer a la chica de las coletas. Reconocía muy bien una mentira cuando era dicha, lo había aprendido muy bien por su novio, Takashi Yamazaki. Era un chico con una imaginación demasiado activa, así que de vez en cuando decía mentiras que sonaban muy convincentes.

—Sakura-chan, si no te sientes bien, no dudes en decirlo.

La chica permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos, sin embargo, sólo se detuvo a sonreír.

—No es nada, estoy bien —repitió, alejándose de Chiharu. Había decidido ir al baño, quizás aquel malestar se lo había producido el almuerzo. Había comido demás ese día, Shaoran había cocinado para ella un rico obento. _Shaoran-kun._

El nombre de su persona especial la hizo sonreír a pesar del dolor, seguramente él se preocuparía si la veía así. Sin dudar otro segundo más, se dirigió hacia el baño. Unos cuantos metros detrás de ella, su mejor amiga le había visto. Tomoyo Daidouji era muy observadora, demasiado cuando se trataba de Sakura. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, por lo que después de intercambiar algunas palabras con algunos compañeros del coro, comenzó a seguir a la chica de ojos verdes.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el suelo, incapaz de dejar de abrazarse a sí misma para evitar el dolor. Cada vez se hacía mucho más fuerte. Algo llamó su atención en medio de toda aquella confusión, una pequeña mancha de sangre en la falda de su uniforme de porrista. No recordaba haberse lastimado, el piso tampoco parecía estar sucio. ¿De dónde provenía aquella sangre?

Tras una pequeña inspección, Sakura se sorprendió de ver el sitio de donde provenía aquella sangre.

—¡¿HOEEEE?! —gritó asustada. Tomoyo se sobresaltó tan pronto la escuchó.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

—T-Tomoyo-chan… ¿Eres tú? —preguntó la morena, ligeramente asustada. La chica de cabello largo y oscuro como la noche rió, acercándose a la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? Hace un momento vi cuando venías al baño y me pareció que no te encontrabas bien.

Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. En esos segundos Sakura deseó que su mejor amiga no fuera tan observadora.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, incapaz de articular una palabra. Estaba demasiado asustada por la sangre. Pero, sabía que si no le decía a alguien lo que estaba sucediendo, podría ser peor. Tomoyo era muy madura, estaba segura de que ella podría ayudarle a decidir qué debía hacer ante tal extraña situación.

—T-Tomoyo-chan…

—Dime.

Sakura aún poco convencida abrió la puerta, mirándose bastante desanimada. Tomoyo le miró con preocupación, preguntándose qué era lo que le aquejaba a su amiga. Sabía que ella era alguien que no se dejaba vencer por nada, así que verla así era poco natural.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que estaba entrenando con las porristas, comencé a sentir un dolor extraño. Y, acabo de darme cuenta de que mi falda está manchada de sangre —comenzó, enrojeciendo totalmente—. Creo que cuando caí al realizar un giro, me lastimé.

Tomoyo no necesitó de tantos detalles para comprender qué era lo que sucedía con Sakura. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Sakura! ¿Recuerdas aquella clase de biología en la que nos hablaron sobre los cambios en nuestro cuerpo? —preguntó, incapaz de ocultar su felicidad.

—Eh… —la chica de ojos verdes se quedó pensativa, intentando recordar si no había sido una de esas clases en las que se había quedado dormida. Aunque sí recordaba esa clase en particular, crecer parecía un proceso doloroso… en especial… para las chicas...—. Q-q-quieres decir que…

—¡Felicidades Sakura! ¡Ya eres toda una señorita! —gritó Tomoyo, capturando el momento con su teléfono.

—¡HOEEEEEEEEEE!

—Ahora, lo importante es llevarte a la enfermería. No puedo creer que Sakura-chan esté creciendo tan rápido. O aún mejor, ¡No puedo creer que pude compartir este momento importante contigo!

—¡HOEEEEEEEEE!

—¡Ay! ¡No puedo esperar a captar este momento! —exclamó emocionada la chica, tomando tanta foto podía.

—¡Tomoyo-chan! ¡No sigas por favor!

—Tranquila, Sakura. Eso es un proceso totalmente natural por el que cruzan todas las chicas. Incluso las brujitas más poderosas.

La cara de Sakura estaba totalmente roja. Las palabras de Tomoyo le habían puesto los nervios aún más de punta. ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría a su padre que ya había crecido tanto? ¡Ni siquiera podía llamar por su nombre a aquel suceso!

—No hay que perder más tiempo. Vamos, vamos, yo te acompaño —siguió Tomoyo, incapaz de ocultar su felicidad. Aunque en realidad no lo fuera para Sakura. La incomodidad y el dolor no le hacían más fácil aceptar todo lo que estaba pasándole.

 _Me pregunto si a mi mamá le pasó algo similar. ¿Se habrá asustado tanto como yo?,_ pensó mientras se cambiaba de uniforme en la enfermería. Los pensamientos de la ahora asustada Sakura iban y venían, así como aquel dolor que seguía en su vientre. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más seguiría así.

La enfermera de la escuela le había dicho que era mejor que reposara y le había dado medicamento. No podía esperar para llegar a casa. El camino de regreso sin embargo se le haría eterno, cada paso que daba avivaba más su dolor. Aún si llamaba a Toya o a su padre, tendría que esperar en la escuela. Era lo que menos deseaba, no quería que Shaoran se enterara de su malestar. Le apenaba mucho decírselo.

—¡Ah, ya sé! —dijo, recordando que la llave de estrella colgaba alrededor de su cuello. Usaría a The Fly para regresar a casa. No era usar irresponsablemente las Cartas Sakura, en realidad si no las usaba, las Cartas se entristecerían si se enteraban que su ama se sentía mal.

Tomoyo sonrió al ver a Sakura salir de la enfermería, pero al ver su rostro de inconformidad, supo que aún no se sentía bien.

—¿Por qué no descansas un poco, Sakura-chan? Estoy segura que mañana vendrás de nuevo con muchos ánimos.

—La enfermera me dio permiso de regresar a casa —respondió ella—. Por favor, discúlpate con Shaoran-kun de mi parte. Hoy regresaríamos juntos a casa.

—Pero Sakura, no puedes regresar a casa sola. ¿Qué tal si sigues sintiéndote mal?

—No te preocupes. Iré a casa en compañía de las Cartas —respondió ella con un leve guiño. Aunque eso la tranquilizaba, Tomoyo hizo un gesto de tristeza.

—Ah, es una pena que no pueda grabarte usando las Cartas. Ahora son pocas las oportunidades en las que puedo grabarte, Sakura-chan.

—T-Tomoyo, no sigas por favor…

—Ten cuidado, por favor —pidió la chica de cabello largo. La de cabello corto asintió, saliendo al poco tiempo de la escuela. Antes de poder usar su magia, vio a los lados, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie.

—¡Libérate! —le ordenó a la llave que tenía en sus manos. Ésta se volvió un hermoso báculo, con una estrella que sobresalía—. ¡Fly! —llamó a la Carta Sakura. La carta la envolvió por unos segundos, hasta darle alas con las cuales volar de regreso a casa. Sakura entró por la ventana de su habitación, intentando no hacer ruido en caso de que su padre o su hermano estuvieran abajo.

—¡¿Sakura?! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sobresaltado Kero-chan—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —mintió la chica, dejándose caer sobre su cama bajo las sábanas—. Estoy bien.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! —exclamó el pequeño guardián, preocupado por no recibir respuesta de su ama. Kero tocó a Sakura con su patita una y otra vez, pero no hubo reacción—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Kero-chan revoloteó por unos minutos en la habitación, esperando a que Sakura respondiera a sus llamados. Pensó en que quizás Sakura necesitaba un poco de agua para reanimarse.

La puerta de la casa de los Kinomoto se abrió en esos instantes. El hermano mayor de Sakura había llegado de la universidad. Al entrar a casa, se dirigió a la cocina cuando notó que el pequeño muñeco de Sakura estaba sobre la mesa, inmóvil. Le dio una mirada con una ceja alzada, curioso de saber qué estaba haciendo allí. Sabía que el pequeñín se ocultaba muy bien, así que encontrarlo aquí era inusual.

—Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estarías esperando a Sakura mientras juegas videojuegos —Kero comenzó a sudar más, asustado. ¿Acaso él había sido demasiado ruidoso y ya todos en casa sabían sobre él?—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Viniste a buscar qué comer?

—No —respondió Kero inseguro—. Sakura no se siente bien y quise buscar algo para ayudarla.

—¿El monstruo está en casa? —preguntó el chico preocupado. Kero asintió, mirando aún asustado al hermano de su ama—. Iré a ver qué sucede con ella.

—¿Hace cuánto sabías que yo tenía vida? —preguntó Kero, volando hacia Toya. Éste sonrió, volviéndose al pequeño.

—Lo sabía desde hace mucho. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres como Yukito.

Kero se quedó perplejo, mirando al muchacho. Toya ya no tenía poderes, se los había entregado a su persona más especial para que pudiera vivir. Ya no podía ver espíritus ni sentir presencias. Aún así, sabía muchas cosas.

—Así que lo sabes todo.

—Así, es. Pero, no te preocupes. No le diré a Sakura. Sé que el monstruo se sentiría incómoda de saber que yo sé la verdad. Sakura siempre parece sentirse culpable porque ya no tengo mis poderes.

—Sakura es alguien que se preocupa mucho por las personas que más ama.

—Lo sé —respondió el moreno, sonriendo para sí mismo. Subió unas cuantas escaleras más antes de volverse al pequeño naranja—. Ah, por cierto, gracias por siempre cuidar a mi hermana.

Kero dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, un poco más aliviado.

—No es nada.

* * *

—¡Li-kun! —llamó Tomoyo a Shaoran Li. El joven de buen parecer de cabello castaño se volvió a ella, curioso de no ver a Sakura con ella. Sus sospechas estaban creciendo.

—¿Qué sucede, Daidouji?

—Sakura-chan me pidió que me disculpara contigo, ella se fue temprano a casa.

 _Lo sabía_ , pensó. _Sabía que algo andaba mal._

—¿Qué tiene Sakura? —preguntó Shaoran, preocupado. Sakura era la persona más especial para él, saber que ella estaba mal lo ponía triste. En especial en ese momento que la había visto entrar en la enfermería. Si no se hubiera distraído con el chico del club de deportes que lo llamó, se hubiera dado cuenta mucho más temprano que la chica que más amaba no estaba bien.

—Pues, verás… —Tomoyo peleó consigo misma unos segundos, decidiendo si decirle a Shaoran la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, estaba segura que él entendería. Sakura no le había prohibido decírselo además—. ¿Recuerdas aquella clase de biología en la cual hablaron sobre los cambios en nuestro cuerpo?

Shaoran asintió, extrañado. ¿Eso qué tenía que ver con Sakura? Tomoyo pareció notarlo rápidamente, por lo que quiso ser más específica esta vez.

—Sakura-chan está pasando por uno de esos cambios. Su primer periodo ha venido por fin —soltó. Shaoran enrojeció, un tanto escandalizado y un poco exaltado.

Sabía que Sakura no se lo estaba pasando bien. Lo había visto con sus cuatro hermanas, el mismo panorama. En una fecha exacta o inexacta del mes, dependiendo de cuál de las cuatro se tratara, alguna de ellas siempre estaba adolorida o emotiva, llorando por cualquier cosa. Sabía que él jamás lo experimentaría, pero le preocupaba que Sakura tuviera mucho dolor. Recordaba cuando sus hermanas sollozaban y sollozaban por el malestar y cómo incluso dejaban de lado sus actividades diarias por culpa de su periodo. Su madre siempre les recordaba usar cosas cálidas y les daba ese té especial…

—¡Eso es! —exclamó él, fuera de sí. Tomoyo le miró sorprendida, riéndose.

—¿Qué es "eso"? —preguntó Tomoyo divertida. Shaoran enrojeció, sintiendo como sus mejillas se prendían en llamas.

—¡N-no es nada! —respondió, huyendo rápidamente de allí. La chica comenzó a reírse divertida, ¡Li-kun y Sakura-chan definitivamente eran el uno para el otro!

* * *

—Sakura-san, ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te lleve al médico? —preguntó preocupado Fujitaka Kinomoto. Su pequeña hija negó con su cabeza, intentando no preocuparlo más.

—Tranquilo papá. Estoy segura que con la bolsa de agua caliente estaré mejor.

—Lamento mucho el no ser de mucha ayuda —respondió él apenado—. Nadeshiko no solía sufrir muchos dolores, así que estoy un poco perdido en sobre qué hacer.

Tanto Sakura como él se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, buscando las palabras correctas para seguir la conversación. Fujitaka deseó tanto en esos segundos que Nadeshiko apareciera frente a él para brindarle una respuesta, pero su ángel no parecía estar por los alrededores.

—Iré a ver como va Toya-kun con los preparativos para la cena —dijo su padre al cabo de unos segundos. Acarició el cabello de su hija por unos segundos, mientras la veía con ternura—. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos, Sakura-san.

—Claro. Gracias papá —respondió ella, sonriendo—. Dale las gracias a onii-chan de mi parte también —agregó, con un leve sonrojo dibujándose en sus mejillas. Su hermano mayor Toya le había traído un paquete de toallas, no sin antes pasar por la mirada de muchas chicas que lo veían como un dulce galán. Toya Kinomoto no era un chico que se sonrojaba fácilmente, pero aquella compra le había puesto los nervios a punta de flor. Aún recordarlo era bastante incómodo.

—¿Cómo sigue Sakura? —preguntó el hermano de la pequeña mientras cocinaba.

—Sigue adolorida. Aunque te agradece mucho que fueras a la tienda por ella —respondió Fujitaka sonriendo. Toya sintió como un balde de agua fría caía por su cabeza, sobresaltado.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —respondió asustado.

—Desearía saber qué más hacer por Sakura, se ve muy desanimada.

—Ella es fuerte. Estoy seguro que con buen descanso, ella amanecerá mejor. Además, esto es algo a lo que debemos acostumbrarnos a partir de hoy —agregó Toya con una risa leve—. Parece que el monstruo ya creció.

—Así es —asintió Fujitaka.

El timbre sonó, haciendo que ambos se volvieran a ver.

—¿Esperas a Tsukishiro-kun?

—No. Yukito se quedaría en su casa trabajando unos pendientes de la universidad.

—Es raro que alguien venga a estas horas —dijo el hombre con gafas—. Descuida, yo iré a ver —agregó, antes de que su hijo pudiera quitarse el delantal.

—De acuerdo.

Al abrir la puerta, Fujitaka se quedó sorprendido de ver al joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de color ámbar parado frente a él. Sabía quien era, Sakura lo había mencionado tantas veces en diferentes conversaciones que él ya no tenía necesidad de presentarse.

—B-b-buenas noches, señor. ¿Se encuentra Sakura? — _qué pregunta más tonta_ , pensó Shaoran. _Claro que Sakura está allí, está enferma_ —. S-sólo quería venir para asegurarme que ella estuviera mejor y... y...

—Sakura está en su habitación. Estoy seguro que estará emocionada por verte. Pasa por favor.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó el chico, casi al borde de los nervios. El amable padre de Sakura asintió, haciéndose a un lado para que el muchacho pudiera pasar. Desde la cocina, Toya sintió esa extraña sensación que lo puso en alerta. Corrió hacia el pasillo, viendo como el mocoso que tanto detestaba entraba a su casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Toya molesto. La tensión entre ambos no tardó en hacerse presente.

—Sakura-san está en su habitación —dijo Fujitaka, intentando romper el ambiente pesado. Shaoran se sonrojó, asintiendo levemente.

—¿Está bien que...?

—Desde luego, pasa por favor.

Toya sintió como la sangre hervía detrás de su piel. Aunque él estaba algo apenado, Shaoran disimuló una sonrisa ganadora. Su cuñado definitivamente era una molestia cuando se lo proponía. Antes de entrar a la habitación de Sakura, se armó de valor respirando profundo. Tenía que ayudarle, ella no lo estaba pasando bien. Tocó a su puerta dos veces antes de recibir respuesta.

—¿Sí? —llamó Sakura.

—S-soy yo —respondió él entre titubeos.

—¡¿S-Shaoran-kun?! —los latidos del corazón de Sakura se volvieron golpes descontrolados.

—Sí — _tranquilízate, Shaoran, tranquilo._

—P-pasa... —respondió ella igual de nerviosa. ¿Qué hacía él en su casa, en su habitación? ¿Por qué tenía que visitarla justo ahora que se sentía fatal?

—Perdón por venir sin avisar. Es sólo que estaba muy preocupado por ti —dijo él, un poco ruborizado—. Daidouji dijo que no te sentías bien.

Una cálida sensación embargó el corazón de Sakura. Shaoran siempre lograba hacerla feliz sin intentar mucho.

—Me siento mucho mejor —respondió, volviéndose a él con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro. Supongo que traje esto muy tarde —dijo, sacando un termo de su mochila.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó curiosa la chica.

—Té. Mi madre solía preparárselo a mis hermanas cuando tenían esos fuertes dolores y siempre se aliviaban. No recordaba de qué era el té, así que busqué en internet los ingredientes. Lamento mucho si me equivoqué —agregó, sonrojándose aún más—. No pensé en llamarle a mi madre para preguntarle, qué tonto de mi parte.

—Aguarda. ¿Cómo supiste que tenía cólicos? —preguntó Sakura asustada. Shaoran se sentía como un niño atrapado luego de hacer una travesura.

—Eh... yo... pues... Daidouji me lo dijo. No quise preguntarte porque... eh... ¡Lo lamento!

La chica podía imaginarse a su mejor amiga a kilómetros riéndose a carcajadas. Tomoyo era mucho más astuta de lo que creía.

—No te preocupes —respondió poco convencida. En realidad le apenaba mucho que su persona especial supiera eso, aunque también le alegraba que eso hubiera sido el motivo de su visita. Él estaba en verdad preocupado y se había tomado esas molestias por ella—. ¿Te importa si pruebo un poco de ese té? —pidió ella, sonriendo. Shaoran sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, asintiendo. Verla sonreír era un regalo único.

Sakura bebió un sorbo del té, sintiéndo el aroma de la manzanilla y el jengibre jugar en su nariz. El cálido líquido fue justo lo que ella necesitaba. Dejó de lado el termo para poder avalanzarse sobre Shaoran y abrazarlo. El chico se quedó atónito, incapaz de reaccionar de inmediato.

—Muchas gracias, Shaoran-kun.

—No es nada, Sakura.

El hermoso abrazo entre ambos se vio interrumpido por el celoso hermano mayor, quien no dudó ni un segundo en ser una molestia.

—¡¿Qué crees que le haces a mi hermana?!

—¡Onii-chan!

—Fuera de aquí —exclamó Toya, casi echando rayos.

—Shaoran-kun, ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? —pidió Sakura con una sonrisa ganadora, mirando con una ceja alzada a su hermano.

—Claro —respondió él con una sonrisa chueca para Toya. El mocoso y su hermana no podían ser más molestos.

—¡No pienso alimentar a ningún mocoso!

—¡Vamos al comedor, Shaoran-kun! ¡Papá seguramente debe estar esperándonos!

—¡Oye, no me ignores!

—¡Onii-chan! ¡Deja de molestar a Shaoran! —exclamó molesta Sakura.

 _Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, Shaoran-kun._

* * *

Este one-shot es de lo más random que he escrito :v Espero les haya gustado y aunque un poco atrasado, ¡Feliz cumple Eri! :D


End file.
